Chapter 3
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of the first Father Death story by Donald Newton. Plot The group forms a club in response to the bullying on Ali to bring unity to all social types and status in Clearwood. Full Chapter THE NEXT MORNING AT THE CARTER HOUSE Tyler walks into the kitchen to find his grandparents, still in their bathrobes, having breakfast. Kathy turns to her grandson and asks, "Would you like me to make you something special?" Tyler politely declines, saying that he's just going to have some coffee. He informs his grandparents that Scott was busy doing something late last night and asked if he could open the store this morning so that he could get some rest (...What did Scott do late last night?). As Tyler drinks his coffee, Kathy asks how things are going with Abby. A confused Tyler asks her what she's talking about. Clarence scoffs and says that everyone has seen those two talking and being close. Therefore, everyone knows that something is going on between them. Tyler says that he and Abby are just friends. But he's hiding his true feelings. The sliding glass door opens and entering is Andrew, Daphne, Beverly, and Abby. Clarence and Kathy happily greets their son, daughter-in-law, granddaughter, and "granddaughter" figure. They're used to them just coming over every morning during the school week. As Abby and Beverly goes to the same school as the rest of the teens, whom live close by, they all go to the same bus stop down the street from the Carter house. So it's an every morning routine that the Carter family and friends meet up at the old couple's house to start their day together. Abby immediately passes by her grandparent figures and goes straight to Tyler. The look in their eyes tells you that they're happy to see each other and it doesn't go unnoticed by everyone else. Abby tells Tyler that their friends are going to be spending time with Ali and form a club to stop the division between popular kids like Veronica and non-popular like Ali. Abby says, "The time has come where we all come together as one." Tyler says that sounds like a good idea and says that he wishes he could join that movement. Abby informs Tyler that he could as they're going to start a club outside of school that anybody could join. She tells him that she'd love it if Tyler could join, giving him a smile. It's obvious that Abby likes Tyler. He returns the smile. They are locked into each others eyes. But the moment is ruined by Beverly, who tells Abby that they better hurry up before they miss the bus. Abby agrees and says her goodbyes to Tyler and everyone else. The parents and grandparents tells Abby and Beverly to have a good day at school as the two girls leave the house. AT VERONICA'S HOUSE The police have taken over the Baker mansion. A yellow crime scene tape surrounds the property. Arriving on the scene is Charlie, who is revealed to be the Clearwood Sheriff. He asks one of his deputies to fill him in on the situation. The Deputy informs Charlie that there are two victims; Veronica Baker and Will Bailey. Their names catches Charlie's attention. He knows about them. His twins had told him yesterday about Veronica and Will's actions against their friend Ali and how this led to their friends to denouncing them as their friends. It now hits Charlie; Perhaps somebody close to his kids may have killed them. Perhaps the one person who has a personal motive to have them killed. Charlie hates to suspect her. But at the moment, his number one suspect is -- ALI WARNER. AT CLEARWOOD HIGH SCHOOL The buses arrive at the school to drop off the students of Clearwood High School. One of them contains Abby, Bella, Gary, Anton, Anna, Emilia, Vicki, and Beverly. As Beverly is the youngest and a freshman, she immediately separates herself from the older teens' group to join her own group of friends. Abby and friends go looking for Ali, who is in the school cafeteria having breakfast by herself. They find her and join her much to her confusion. Ali asks them what they're doing. Abby says that they wanted to talk to her. Ali gives them her attention. Bella tells her that they want to start a club to bring popular kids and non-populer kids together and end the bitter division between them. Ali ask, "What makes you think that Veronica will allow such a thing to happen with the popular kids under her leadership?" Bella states, "Then we'll publicly shame them and protest their events until they have no choice but to abandon Veronica's ways and change." A voice is heard from behind them saying, "I'm down for that." They turn around and Ali smiles brightly when they find -- ANTHONY, who says, "I'll join your club." Anthony comes and sits next to Ali, who becomes extremely nervous by this. She doesn't know how to show her feelings to him nor what to say to him. He reads this and likes it. Because deep down, he has feelings for her, too. "Welcome to the Club." said Abby to Anthony, who nods in acceptance. Vicki asks everyone what they should name their club. Everyone throws out names; "Ali's Cause" by Anton, "The Unity Club" by Bella, "The BET (Bring Everyone Together) Club" by Emilia, and "The Scream Club" by Vicki. Everyone turns to her with confusion. Vicki states that it represents them screaming for unity. Ali asks, "How about The Clearwood Club?" They think for a moment as Ali explains that they can't change the rest of the world nor most likely their whole state. But they could change their city's social ways. Abby smiles over this. She likes it. Everyone else agrees. And with that, "The Clearwood Club" is formed. Ali hears laughter coming from another table. She turns to this table and notice people laughing at something they're watching on their phones. Some of them notice and point at her and continue their laughter. It turns out that somebody had filmed Will throwing her into the pool, which is what they're watching and laughing at. Anthony tells her, "I'm sorry that you have to go through this." Ali just shrugs it off. She says that she's used to people laughing at her and being mean. It's just her curse. IN MULTIPLE PLACES THROUGHOUT THE SCHOOL -- Ali, Anthony, and Abby are in a classroom together, Anton is in the boys bathroom taking a leak, Emilia and Vicki are reading books at the library, Anna is at P.E., wearing her P.E. shorts and shirt, Gary is asleep in study hall, and Bella is sitting in the hallway and playing with her phone. Suddenly, the Principal's voice is heard over the P.A. system; "Attention all staff and students. We've just received some tragic news from the Clearwood Sheriff's Department." All of our main characters (Ali, Abby, Anthony, Bella, Anton, Emilia, Vicki, Anna) listen in. Gary is still asleep through the announcement as the Principal continues; "Your fellow students Veronica Baker and Will Bailey were murdered last night." This shocks everyone. In fact, this announcement is what wakes up Gary, who is asking, "What the fuck?" upon rising from his sleep. Everyone is stunned. Many people, minus our main characters, turn to Ali as if they believe she knows something about the murder. Afterall, the two victims had cruely bullied her just yesterday. Ali feels the eyes staring at her. She is extremely nervous now. She didn't kill them. But everyone now thinks that she did. And her day is about to get worse. Deaths None. Trivia *Charlie Rodriguez's job is revealed in this chapter. **It's revealed that he's the Sheriff. *Ali becomes the first suspect in the murders. *First chapter to not have anyone die in it. Category:Chapters